


Irreplaceable Pt 2

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: The second part that has been asked for!





	Irreplaceable Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written porn so hopefully you enjoy!

“What's up?” Keith asked, closing the door.

“I've been looking all over for you and—why is your hair all over the place?” Allura asked, trying to make him look more presentable. 

“I...I dunno,” Keith said, batting her hands away. “Anyway, why do you and Kolivan need to talk to me?”

Allura sighed deeply and looked away. “We need to talk to you about what happened. Kolivan has some opinions on the matter that he'd like to share with you, as well as a few questions.”

“It wasn't a big deal,” Keith said, folding his arms.

“Yes it was!” Allura said, scandalized. “You trying to kill yourself is a huge deal! And Kolivan and I need to speak with you about it.”

“I wasn't trying to commit suicide like everyone is thinking,” Keith grumbled, following her down the hall. “You're all acting as though I was doing this because I was depressed or something.”

“Well what were we supposed to think?” Allura said as they reached the control room. “Suicide is a--”

“It wasn't an attempted suicide!” Keith said furiously. “I'm telling you, it wasn't like that!”

“Keith.”

Keith looked up and saw Kolivan, a serious look on his face. “Kolivan,” Keith said, nodding his head.

“The Princess was just speaking with me, and I felt as though you needed to be apart of the conversation.”

“Allura said you guys were talking about what happened,” Keith said. Kolivan nodded. 

“You are Galra. Therefore I believe you understand on a deeper level than your friends the concept of victory or death.”

“He may be Galra but he grew up with humans,” Allura countered. “Their culture is different to yours, especially with the concept of killing ones self.”

“Princess, if I may, we have taught him the concept of victory or death, and he managed to understand it immediately. His Galra blood may not be dominant, but it is still there. You can see it in the way he fights, the way he thinks.”

Keith simply watched as the two argued, his blood pressure rising. This whole situation was ridiculous.

“What do you care if I live or not?” Keith exploded, and the two whipped their heads around to look at him. “I'm not a Paladin of Voltron. My life? It's not important anymore. I could vanish from the universe and it wouldn't make any difference.”

“Is that what you really think?” Allura said softly. Keith nodded.

“My life is not as important as yours. As Lance's, Hunk's, Pidge's, Shiro's. I'm expendable. Replaceable.”

“You are not!” Allura wailed. “You're completely irreplaceable. Shiro wasn't a Paladin for a little bit but--”

“But you didn't send him away! He had a role!”

“So do you!”

“Keith,” Kolivan interrupted. “What was your reason for your attempted sacrifice?”

“To save as many people as possible.”

“There you have it Princess,” Kolivan said, turning his focus to Allura. “The attempt was not out of...what did you call it? Oh right, depression. It was out of the knowledge that the good of the many outweighs the good of the few.”

“Keith, your life matters,” Allura said. “It matters to me, to Pidge, to Lance, to--”

“You heard Kolivan,” Keith said somberly. “If me dying means it saves the universe, that's more important.

“I think this conversation is over,” Kolivan said.

“Well I think--!”

“I'm done talking Allura,” Keith said hollowly. “You know my stance.” And with that, he turned and walked out. 

He hated upsetting Allura. But everything he'd said had been the truth. And right now? What he needed was some stress relief. And Keith knew just how to get it. He headed towards his old room and opened the door. In the room, he found an anxious looking Lance, who was pacing the floor.

“You okay?” Keith asked, closing the door. Lance looked at him and bit his lip.

“Look, I was thinking about what just happened,” Lance said. “I've never...done anything like that with a guy before. I didn't even realize I...you know...until you left.”

“Okay,” Keith said, sitting on the bed.

“And it's been stressing me out. Kissing you was...it was really good,” Lance said, but instead of looking happy, he looked worried. 

“What's wrong with that?” Keith asked, confused.

“It means...I'm gay.”

“Or bisexual,” Keith supplied. Lance glared at him.

“Well okay, it means I'm some flavor of LGBT, and and...I can't be.”

Keith blinked. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“What'll everyone think?” Lance asked in a small voice.

“Who cares what everyone will think?” Keith said, annoyed. “Look, it'll be fine. Shiro will for sure accept you, he accepted me.”

“He knows?”

“Well yeah. I...kinda...” Keith blushed. “I liked him.”

“Wait, you and Shiro were a thing?” Lance asked, eyes wide.

“No, no, we never...look, it was when he got into the grad program at the Garrison. I was 16, he was 23. He invited me along with his friends to party. I felt so grown up. Well...we all got wasted, and I kissed him.”

“Did you guys like, make out?” Lance asked a little too eagerly

“No, he pushed me away. Said he was too old for me. I left, I was really embarrassed. But yeah. That's how he found out. And Team Voltron? Everyone loves you so much. They're not gonna care. And if they do? They weren't real friends in the first place.”

Lance nodded slowly, and walked over to sit down next to Keith. He leaned his head against Keith's shoulder.

“When you left, it was so hard. It was like Shiro all over again. Nobody said anything. Except with Shiro, we had you reminding everyone he was gone. You were there, encouraging us to find him, to keep looking. But with you, there was nothing to look for. You left us.”

“I'm sorry,” Keith said, wrapping an arm around him. “Shiro's a better leader than me. And being Kolivan's right hand man? That's better for the Blades. Me leaving was better for everyone.”

Lance turned his head and looked at Keith. Keith bent forwards and gently kissed him. They stayed like that for a moment, trading soft kisses, the gentle sounds of lips on lips filling the air. 

Neither of them would ever be quite sure if Lance leaned backwards or if Keith pushed him down, but soon, Keith was on top of Lance. The kissing was growing more passionate, deeper, tounges sliding slickly against each other.

Keith's hand slid up Lance's shirt, and he brushed a thumb against Lance's nipple. Lance gasped out and Keith grinned.

“So you're sensitive?” he said. His voice had a different tone to it. It was a deeper, honeyed tone, and Lance was responding quickly to it.

Keith tugged off Lance's shirt and bent down, gently flicking his tongue against a nipple. The sound that came out of Lance's throat was purely animalistic, and Keith wanted to hear it again. He licked and sucked at one, and toyed with the other. 

“S-stop teasing!” Lance finally gasped out. Keith chuckled, and began kissing his way down Lance's abdomen, stopping right at the top of his jeans. 

“Do you get it up this quick for all those pretty girls?” Keith asked. Lance blushed and muttered something.

“What was that.”

“I've nev....” Lance trailed off, the rest of his sentence barely audible.

“Lance speak up,” Keith said, gently palming him.

“I said I've never done this before!”

“You've never had sex?” Keith asked surprised. Lance glared at him.

“You don't gotta sound so surprised. It's not like it's not normal for someone my age to never have done it before.”

“You're just so sexy,” Keith said, unbuttoning Lance's jeans, “I would've expected you to have been with someone before now.”

“You think I'm sexy?” Lance said, eyes wide. Keith looked at him, and nodded.

“You're gorgeous,” he said, pulling out Lance's hard cock from the slit in his boxers. “But we should start slow since you've never done this before.”

Gently, he kissed the head of Lance's cock, and licked the bead of precum from the slit. Lance had sat up on his elbows, and was watching him with wide eyes.

Keith locked eyes with him and gently took Lance into his mouth, going as low as slow as he could. Then, he sucked hard and began to bob up and down, keeping the pace slow as he watched Lance's reactions.

“Fuck you're good at this,” Lance moaned looking at Keith. “You've done this before?”

Instead of responding, Keith looked down and took all of Lance down his throat in one swift motion.

“Holy shit!” Lance gasped. Keith felt rather proud of himself. He'd only ever managed to do this one time, and was glad he still had the skill.

It didn't take very long for Lance to cry out, hot ropes of cum shooting down Keith's throat. Keith sucked it all down, prolonging Lance's orgasm for as long as he could. Finally, he popped off.

“How was that?” Keith asked, looking at an exhuasted Lance. Lance slowly gave a thumbs up and collapsed.

“What...what about you?” Lance asked. Keith crawled up and kissed the side of Lance's face.

“You're in no state to get me off,” Keith said. “Maybe some other time.”

“Hey Keith?” Lance said after a while.

“Yeah?”

“When can we do this again?” 

Keith laughed. “Whenever you want, babe.”


End file.
